


Stories of youth

by awehellyiss



Series: The Legend [1]
Category: The Legend of Tarzan (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awehellyiss/pseuds/awehellyiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Moviro says “This is where Jane grew up. Her father taught english in the village.”<br/>Jane says "No one has started with less"<br/>What their childhoods were really like, how they became who they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Only edited by me, so mistakes are very much my own.  
> I had this idea of how they grew up geographically close to each other but worlds apart.  
> There is just so much I want to know about this Tarzan and Jane, and their is not nearly enough fanfiction. Comment for what you want to see, opinions and constructive criticism. Lemme know what you think.

Jane grew up in the Kouba village. Her mother died when she was five so her father took her with him on his journeys. Before her mother's death Jane would rarely see her father. Between his trips to England and Africa he was rarely home for more than a month before he was off again. Though her mother would read his letters and recite the stories to Jane. But when her mother past Mr. Porter could not bearably leave his daughter in America so far from him. He sold their small home, all their properties and brought Jane with him to the Kouba village.   
He taught Jane the Bantu languages, she in turn would help her father teach english. Wasimbu became her oldest and most trusted friend. The first village child to wholeheartedly accept her as a friend and member of their community. He would keep the other children from picking on her. Protect her from the creatures, taught her which animals to fear.   
And at nights beside the fire, before she had grasped the language. He would translate their songs, stories and conversations for her, teaching her as she taught him. Teaching her all their legends and myths, songs and customs.


	2. Tarzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarzan's early life

Tarzan did not have such a kind life. From the moment Kala his ape mother found him, every day was a struggle.  
The first years were by far the roughest. Though he nursed from Kala but it barely sustained him. She scavenged for bird eggs and fruits or nuts. She spent every waking moment searching for him. Though he hardly cried. Mostly just stared at the forest around him, studying everything.  
The apes had no grasp on why the he would not grow as fast as the other infants. The other apes thought Tarzan was misshapen and disfigured. With his pale skin and hairlessness. Most assumed he’d die within the first night. And when he didn’t, guesses were he’d die within the first month. But Tarzan endured, outliving even some of the strongest ape children who were lost to a leopard.  
Kala protected him as fiercely she would her true born son. Eventually Tarzan grew, though still he was unable to do what the other apes could do. He continually had to avoid Kerchak and the other full grown males. The earth shaking roars and bone breaking swings he couldn't dodge fast enough he learned to avoid, hiding in the uppermost most flimsy branches.  
Over time he learned. He was much cleverer and faster. He learned to wield ropes he braided from plants. Fashion crude knives out of broken rocks. By ten he was as strong as a full grown man, and still growing. By far smarter than any of the jungle beasts.  
He was consumed by curiosity. An ever growing want to understand. With unrelenting single minded pursuit of anything. Studying his ropes he taught himself knots, ones that would tighten at the slightest pressure, becoming inescapable. He fastened rock shards to sticks to make throwing spears for hunting and fishing. Forever getting into things, exploring the whole of the jungle,yet by Kala’s orders he did not venture to the coast. Kala would not tell him why but he trusted her, though curiosity gnawed at his mind he didn’t dare. He soon lost interest and focused on all the animals around him, observing everything.   
He learned all the languages of the jungle and the savannah. He could understand and mimic every sound, from the grey parrots alarm call to the great hippo’s mating call, the lion’s greeting and the the Cheetah's growl.  
He soon would outmatch his foster brother Akute in their play fights. He became faster, stronger, more cunning and gained the respect of all the jungle creatures. Even gaining the begrudging respect of Kerchak.  
The first time Tarzan saw another man was chief Mbonga’s son, as he killed Kala. His revenge was quick, though it tainted his idea of man. He soon began to chase any man he found in the jungle. Mimicking the Cheetahs hiss. Tormenting any man who dared to venture into his home. He moved so fast, so hidden eventually the warriors would avoid the trees entirely. They thought him a spirit, evil, malevolent, and the protector of the forests. He became a legend, a myth of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be longer hopefully. Lemme know what you think and what you want to read


End file.
